Hate how much I love you
by Sarah'sStory
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko both hate how much they love each other, but can't tell each other how they feel. Will a vacation change that? Rating may change based on reviews


**I can't stand you,**

**Must everything you do, **

**Make me wanna smile,**

**Can I not like it for a while?**

**Rima's POV**

Here we go. I have to go to another boring school day. As I'm walking, I see Amu.

"Amu!" I yell. She turns around and waves.

"Hi, Rima!" I run up to her and we start walking again. We start talking about stupid stuff, like pencils and stuff. I love these conversations. We don't really have anything to talk about, but talk anyway. I would never tell Amu that though.

We finally get to school, and head to class. I just enter the room when the tardy bell rings.

"You barely made it in time, Ms. Mashiro. You might want to hurry next time," the teacher says.

"Okay," I reply, then take my seat at the back of the room by the window. This was going to be a long day.

School's finally over, but now we have a stupid Gardian meeting. We're probably going to just talk about an x-egg, or something. Since Easter gave up on the embryo, there's been a decrease in the amount of x-eggs. We still get one every so often though.

I head to the Royal Garden, but someone bumps into me and I drop my bag. All my books and folders fall out. The person who did it just runs away. Jerk.

I start picking up my stuff, when someone else starts helping. I look up and am surprised to see Nagihiko. My enemy. Well, we aren't really enemies, but he probably still thinks that I hate him. We still argue a lot.

"Here, Rima-chan" Nagihiko says then offers me my stuff. I take it from him and put it in my bag. How come he's always so nice to me. It always makes me want to smile.

"What, no thank you or anything?" He asks. I look up at him, a little startled. How come I can't just like the fact that he helped me for a while, huh?

"Thanks," I mumble and walk away to the Royal Garden.

**But you won't let me,**

**You upset me girl,**

**And then you kiss my lips,**

**All of a sudden I forget,**

**That I was upset,**

**Can't remember what you did**

Nagihiko's POV

I head up to the Royal Garden. When I get there, everyone looks at me. Guess I'm late.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got a little held up," I say.

"Really. What happened?" Amu asks.

"His 'friend' probably held him up," Yaya says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah, Yaya, it's not like he actually has any friends," Rima says.

"I have more then you," I reply.

"No, saddly for you, you don't," She replies.

"I have Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, and Kairi. And that's just a handful of my friends," I counter.

"Yeah, well I have Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, and Sukuri. And that's just a handful too, purplehead!" Rima yells.

"So we're back to name calling?" I ask.

"It's not worth it to say your name, purplehead," She replies.

"Chibi Devil," I say.

"What did you just call me?" She asks.

"If it's not worth it to say my name, chibi devil, then it's not worth it to say yours," I reply. I don't hate her. As a matter of fact I love her. I just don't want her to know just yet. Although she probably already does. I have a suspision that she likes me too.

"Crossdresser!" She yells.

"Shorty!"

"Basket Ball Freak!"

"Drama Queen!" She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Girly Boy!" Ugh! She can be so frustrating. Only Tadase and I understand most of her insults. I still haven't told Amu and Yaya about me being Nadeshiko yet.

"Ice Queen!"

"Stupid, Kimono Wearing, Smart Aleck, Idiot!" She yells at me.

"Calling me stupid, a smart aleck, and idiot, kinda contradicts yourself doesn't it?" I ask.

"SHUT UP! Can't you just keep your mouth closed for ten seconds?" She screams at me. Neither of us noticed that we were moving closer together. Now we were less than a foot apart.

"Nope! I'd rather just make you angry!" I yell back. This was starting to really piss me off.

"Well your doing a GREAT job! Why can't you just be nice?" She screams.

"Why can't _you_ be nice?" I yell back. (They're about 6 inches apart now...) That comment hurt. I'm always trying to be nice to her. Why can't she just see that. I can tell that my face is showing my hurt because Rima stops yelling. She's just staring at me.

My face imediatley changes to one of anger.

"Agh!" I yell. I'm about to turn around and leave, when I feel something around my waist. I look down and find that Rima's hugging me. (You all probably thought that she was going to kiss him, didn't you! Well, they can't since neither has confessed yet :P) Immediatly I feel bad for yelling at her.

I shouldn't have been so harsh with her. Especially since I love her. I just wish that she knew. I was probably more mad at myself then her. I can't even remember why we were fighting.

**You know exactly what to do,**

**So that I can't stay mad at you,**

**For too long,**

**That's wrong**

Rima's POV

I couldn't help it. Sure he made me mad, but that doesn't mean that I should've yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan," Nagihiko says. I couldn't help but blush. I was still hugging him, so no one could see it. How come he always knows what to do? Why can't I just stay mad at him?

I let go of him, and mumble "Yeah, well, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things,"

I hate it. I hate how he always does this to me. Why can't I just keep my pride, and sit down to finnish the Gardian meeting? How come I have to appologize to him, too?

I sit down, and he sits next to me like he always does. Amu, Yaya, and Tadase sit down too. Although their a little cautious seeing as we've never made up so quickly after a fight and their expecting us to burst and start yelling again.

That won't happen though. When ever Nagihiko appologizes, the fights over. That's because, like I said earlier, When he appologizes, I do too. And once we both appologize, then we call it quits.

"So..." Amu says, trying to break the tension.

"We should probably start the meeting," Yaya says for her.

"Yeah. We haven't had hardly any x-egg activity lately, so we have to get used to haveing a full school day, with no interuptions," Tadase starts.

"NO!" I yell, making everyone except for Nagihiko flinch. He's probably just used to my yelling now.

"I don't want to have a full school day! Can't we do some kind of activity, since we don't have to worry about x-eggs?" I ask. The others seem to think for a minute.

"I actually don't think that's a bad idea," Tadase says.

"Yeah, we could all go on a trip or something," Amu adds in.

"Yaya wants to go somewhere warm! Any place with a lot of sun, and not that many boys!" Yaya yells. Ever since she started taking her two ponytails out of her hair, a lot of boys started following her around. She's learned to not like them.

Just then Tsukasa walks in. I swear, someone should arrest him. He's like what, a freaking stalker! But at least he's able to get us out of class.

"Gardians! I would like to announce that you, and four friends will be able to go on a trip to Lolotia Island. It's a small Island that's only about as big as four decent sized shopping malls!" Tsukasa anounces.

"You will leave in two days!" He says, then leaves.

"Okay. The people we will bring will be..." Tadase trails off to get suggestions from us. None of us really like the people at school. They just throw themselves at us. Then a brilliant idea hits me.

"Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Kairi, of course!" I yell, all too excited to go on this trip.

"Okay!" Yaya and Amu yells. Nagihiko just nodds as well as Tadase.

**You know exactly how to touch,**

**So that I don't wanna fuss,**

**Or fight no more,**

**So I despise that I adore you**

Nagihiko's POV

Well, two days have passed, and all of our friends said yes. All of our parents agreed to let us go, and so, we're all at the Royal Garden with our bags. Tsukasa comes in and asks us if we're ready to go. We say yes of course, and he shows us to our limosine, which just happens to be parked right in font of the school.

All of our fan boys/girls are standing in front of the school wondering and whispering about who the limo belongs to. Rima simply ignores them, and so we all just put our stuff in the trunk and climb in.

"Sorry, you'll all just have to go without me. I can't leave this school, without someone to watch over it, and since you guys are leaving, I can't go," Tsukasa says.

The limo takes us to a dock. Hopefully this isn't where we're really going. Please tell me that we're just here to drop off our stuff, and then fly to the island.

"Well, kids. This is where I'm supposed to drop you off at," The limo driver says. We all get out and grab our bags. The others all get on the boat and put there stuff on. Ikuto notices that I'm not moving so he takes my bags and puts them on the boat.

Everyone else gets on the boat and sits down. Ikuto and Kukai look at me.

"Why aren't you getting on the boat, Nagi?" Kukai asks.

"He's scared," Ikuto replies.

"N-No! It's just that..." I trail off.

"Just what?" Kukai asks.

"Just nothing, okay?" I ask.

"Nope. Let's drag him on, Kukai," Ikuto says. He and Kukai get off the boat and start pulling me trying to get me onto the boat, but I won't move. By now, everyones staring at us. I can't help but look at Rima. I don't want her to know that I'm scared, but I can't get on that thing.

She doesn't look too affected by it. The others start getting off. They just stand their and watch Kukai and Ikuto struggle to try to get me on the boat. Finally, Tadase and Kairi start pushing me from behind. This just makes me try harder to get away.

"Don't make me get on it!" I yell. I don't want to sound like a cry baby, but I really, really, really hate boats. Then all of a sudden, they all let go of me. I brace myself by holding onto my legs and catch my breath.

When I look up, Rima's in front of me. _So that's why they let me go..._

"Come on. We have to go now," Rima says and takes my hand. I can't help but follow her. Her hands are so soft and warm. I don't even want to fight anymore. I look up and notice that everyone else already got on the boat.

Why didn't she get on the boat too? Why'd she stay behind and make sure that I got on the boat? Does she really like me? No, probably not. What am I thinking? She definately hates me. But why is she holding my hand.

How come she knows just how to touch me to make sure that I don't want to fuss and fight anymore. We step onto the boat and she sits by me. The boat engine starts and we head off. I'm already dizzy. Man, I despise that I adore her. If I hadn't fallen for her, then I wouldn't be on this boat right now.

**And I hate how much I love you boy,**

**I can't stand how much I need you,**

**And I hate how much I love you boy,**

**But I just can't let you go,**

**And I hate that I love you so**

Rima's POV

To tell you the truth, while I'm not scared of boats, I'm scared of water. Not just drinking water, or water you swim in. I hate being surrounded by nothing but water. So when we sat down on the boat, I kept holding Nagihiko's hand. If I'm lucky, he'll think that it's to comfort him, not me.

But as the boat started moving, I felt Nagihiko's hand tighten on mine. He looked just as scared as I felt.

"Ne, Rima-tan. Why are you still holding Nagi-kun's hand?" Yaya asked. I should've seen this one coming. They all still thought that I hated Nagihiko. Why should I still be holding onto his hand, even when we were moving, so he couldn't jump off?

"So he can't jump off the boat," I reply in a monotone.

"But we're already far enough away that he won't be able to swim back to shore, even if he wanted to. Look, you can't even see anything but water anymore," Amu said. Great! She just _had_ to point out that my biggest fear in the world was true.

"What?!" I shouted. I looked around and sure enough, there was no land in sight. Just the big blue sea. I could feel myself panicing. My eyes widened and my grip on Nagihiko tightened a lot.

He looked up at me. I know that he can tell that I'm panicing, even though everyone else can't yet. But soon enough, I'll probably scream, and tell the captain to turn the boat around.

"Actually, I'd probably risk it anyway. I really do hate boats that much," Nagihiko says. When he says that, I'm shocked. I mean, he could've just went and told everyone that I was scared of water, or made me let go of his hand or something, but he didn't. He just practically ensured that I had to hold onto his hand.

"Don't let go of him, Rima-tan!" Yaya yells.

"Yeah, we don't want girly-boy to jump off the boat and die," Ikuto says. That thought scares me more.

"Don't say stuff like that, or she might just let go of his hand!" Amu yells. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I love Nagihiko too much to let go of his hand when he's scared, even if I wasn't scared of water.

"What's so funny, Queen? Maybe you like the Jack?" Kairi asks. I have to hold back a blush at that.

"W-What? No way!" I say. Maybe Nagihiko will think I only stuttered because I'm scared. That's when we hit a wave. It causes me to look out of the boat, and to see the ocean. Now I'm really freaked out. Nagihiko looks out too, and he get's freaked out.

Both of our hands squeeze each other at the same time, which is actually, very comforting. I can't help but look at him. He looks at me too. Man, I hate how much I love him. I can't stand how much I need him.

He's always helping me out when I need it. He's always throwing himself at danger to protect me. When he didn't have Rhythm yet, he still blocked out the x-egg energy, if I couldn't do it myself. I always seem to need him.

Yet, keeping all of that in mind, when we looked away, I still couldn't let him go. I hate how I love him.

**And you completly know,**

**The power that you have,**

**Your the only one that makes me laugh**

Nagihiko's POV

After what seemed like forever, the boat came to a stop. We really were at a small island. It looked like you could walk around it in a day. Even if you were like Rima. (Short, and stubborn) Instead of getting off of the boat, we just sat there and watched as the others got all of our stuff.

Rima stopped freaking out about the water once the island came into view. I was still scared, but relieved that Rima wasn't anymore. I guess she's only scared when she can't see any land. No one else figured out that she was scared. I didn't tell anyone, or tease her about it. (She would probably tease you about being afraid of boats if you did, Nagi!)

You could see the cabin we would be staying in. It looked a lot more like a big house than a cabin though. Once the others were off of the boat, Rima stood up. I didn't want to. She looked me in the eye when she noticed that I wasn't following her.

Instead of just walking this time, she grabbed my other hand and started gently pulling me off of the boat. I was scared that she would fall, walking backwards, so I followed her.

She let go of my hands and I felt my heart drop. She grabbed her bags, and I grabbed mine.

"Aw! Rima-tan let go of Nagi-kuns hand before I could take a picture of it! I couldn't take one on the boat because I didn't want my phone to get wet!" Yaya complained.

We all went into the cabin and found that there were only five rooms.

"I call a room to myself!" Tadase exclaims. He gave up on Amu, and told everyone that he was gay (Sorry Tadamu lovers, but Amuto is the best!), but didn't like any of the guys in our group. It made sense that he would want the room to himself.

"What ever, Tadagay," Ikuto replies, "I call a room with Amu," He says then picks Amu and their luggage up and runs to the farthest room with them before Amu could protest.

"I call Utau!" Kukai says, and races Utau to one of the other bedrooms. Tadase then finally picks up his luggage and heads to one of the other two rooms in that hallway. That means that theres only one other room in that hallway, and then theres the room on the other side of the house.

"Yaya wants Kairi to come with her!" Yaya yells and draggs Kairi(who was holding both of their luggage) into the last room in that hall.

"Guess we're stuck together," Rima says. I smirk at her and grab my luggage and head off to the other side of the house.

"Hey! What's with that smirk?" Rima asks.

"Oh, nothing Rima-chan. Nothing at all," I reply. She huffs, but follows me with her luggage. When we get to the room, I have to say that I'm surprised. This room's much bigger than the other rooms. There's all had one bed, one dresser, one closet, and one bathroom. Ours had one bed, one closet, two dressers, one bathroom, a TV, and a porch with railing as a first floor balcony. By the door was a dog bed, and outside there was a self refiling dog bowl with dog food filling it halfway, a self filling water bowl, with hardly any water in it, and a porch swing.

We unpacked, and Rima went and opened up the closet for about the fifth time. Only, this time she pulled something out. It was a bag of dog food. She went outside and filled the self refiling dog bowl, and poured more water in the water bowl. I just sat there watching her.

When she came back in, I asked her, "Why did you do that?"

"If theres a dog bowl, and a dog bead, then there should be a dog right? Well, it might get hungry." She explained. Then we left.

It was about 8:30, and we were all bored.

"Let's play... What if!" Yaya said. We all agreed since we had nothing to do. Then we put our cards in the middle, and Kairi shuffled. Then Ikuto handed out the cards.

We wrote down our answers.

"Yaya wants to start!"

"Okay," Amu replies.

"What if dogs and cats came together to get married?" Yaya said.

Me, who was sitting next to her said, "Yaya would go crazy. What if all the sweets in the world disappeared?"

Amu then replied, "I would scream in joy," Amu says, and Yaya glares at her. "What if Ikuto stopped being perverted?"

Rima: "I would face-palm. What if our charas decided to dig a hole to America?"

Ikuto: "I would yell and hide behind Amu," We all laughed. "What if Tadase said that he liked Ikuto?"

Utau: "I would beat Ikuto to a bloody pulp," Once again, laughter. "What if Ikuto ever said he liked anyone but Utau?"

Kukai: "I would be very happy. What if Utau lost to Kukai in their next competition?"

Kairi: "I doubt it will ever happen. What if the world becomes solid candy?"

Tadase: "I will be very happy for them. What if Nagihiko and Rima become a couple?"

I couldn't help but blush. I looked at Yaya, who was smirking.

"They would make the best newly weds ever," She says. Everyone except me and Rima starts laughing. I didn't actually think that any of these things were funny. No one can really make me laugh.

"That's not funny!" Rima yells. She's in full character change now. It's weird because all of our charas stayed at home. Rima must have finally go fed up with all of the bad jokes.

"THEN YOU TELL A JOKE!" Yaya yelled at her.

She cleared her throat and said, "I slept like a log last night... I woke up in the fireplace," I actually laughed at that. Everyone stopped laughing when they heard me laughing, and stared. Rima simply smiled, and her character change turned off. Her face turned red and she turned away. That only made me laugh harder.

"Stop laughing!" she wined turning back to face me. I stopped, but was happy. How come she's the only one that can make me laugh? And why was she blushing when I did? I think that she actually does like me. Now, what should I do about that?

**And it's not fair,**

**How you take advantage of the fact that I,**

**Love you beyond the reason why,**

**And it's just not right**

Rima's POV

We went to our room and standing outside the glass door to the porch is a small dog. It's eating food, and looks like a Yorkie.

"Well, what do you w-" Nagihiko starts, but I stop him by pointing at the porch.

"A yorkie?" he asks.

"Yeah," I whisper. We walk over to the door, and I open it. It startles the dog, but it comes in anyway. I guess it's used to visitors. I bring the food and water inside. Then I set it by the dogs bed. I close the door, and turn around to see Nagihiko holding the dog, and the dog licking his face.

"Hey, you can't have already made friends with it!" I complain. He just chuckles and sits down on the bed with the dog.

"What's it's name?" I ask.

"_Her _name is Cocoa. It says it here on the name tag," Nagi says. Wait! Did I just mentally call him Nagi?!

I sit down next to _him_ and Cocoa comes over to me. She sniffs me an lies down on my lap. I just sit there for a while. Then I feel little movements on me. I look down. Cocoa isn't moving. I can still feel the movement though. It doesn't feel like a heartbeat. I lift Cocoa up, much to her distaste.

I put my hand on her stomache, and feel nothing at first. Then after a while, I feel movement again. _Cocoa is PREGNANT? _I set her back down on my lap and look up at Nagihiko. He just looks confused.

"Cocoa is pregnant, Nagihiko," I say.

"What?" He whisper yells.

"Why are you whispering?" I whisper back.

"So that I don't end up screaming!" He whispers.

"Oh, okay! I thought that we might be trying to keep a secret or something," I whisper again. I set Cocoa on Nagi's lap, and run out of the room. I look around, and find a cardboard box. I keep looking and find newspaper. I run back to the room.

"The others are asleep," I say calmly as to not wake up Cocoa.

"What's that for?" Nagi asks.

"For her to sleep in until she gives birth. Duh," I say in a quiet monotone voice, still trying not to wake up Cocoa.

"Oh," Nagi replies. I set down the cardboard box, and lay the newspapers in the box. Then I look at it, and it looks uncomfortable, so I look around the room. I find an old rusty colored red blanket. I place it on top of the newspapers. Then I push my hand on it to make sure it's comfy.

It is, so I carefully take Cocoa away from Nagi, so she didn't wake up. Then I lay her in her temporary bed. Then I go into our bathroom, and change into my pj's. I come back out to see Nagi, in pj pants, but no shirt on. Needless to say, my face instantly becomes red.

Nagi looks up and smirks at my face.

"P-Put a shirt on, you i-idiot!" I whisper scream at him.

"I don't like sleeping in a shirt," he says. I swear, he can tell that I love him. He grabs my hand and pulls me onto the bed so I'm sitting right next to him. Literally. Side to side, hip to hip. I feel my face get even redder as he puts his arm around me.

It's not fair. How come he's taking advantage of the fact that I love him. I don't ever remember doing anything like this to him! It's just not right! But before I can protest, he grabs me, again, and pulls me under the covers with him.

This is great! You'd have to be an idiot not to catch the sarcasm in that. I'm stuck here, under the covers with the boy I love, and he just reached over and turned off the lights! What am I supposed to do?

He turns me so that I'm facing him, and puts his arms around me. I should pull away, but I can't. I just lay there. Snuggled up against him, and fall asleep.

**And I hate how much I love you girl,**

**I can't stand how much I need you,**

**And I hate how much I love you girl,**

**But I just can't let you go**

Nagihiko's POV

This should be the best test to see if she loves me or not. When she goes into the bathroom to change into her pj's, I quickly change into my pj pants. I don't bother with the shirt. It's all part of the test.

She comes out, and her face gets instantly red when she sees me. I smirk at her.

"P-Put a shirt on, you i-idiot!" She whisper screams at me. Interesting. So she at least likes me. But that's not enough. I love her. I want to know if she loves me too.

"I don't like sleeping in a shirt," I reply casually. Her mouth drops. I wait for a few seconds to see if she has a reply, but she doesn't. I grab her hand and pull her so that she's sitting right next to me. Her face get's even redder.

I hold back my laughter at her face, and pull her so that we're both under the covers. Her back's facing me, so I can't see her reaction to it. She doesn't move. She just lays there. I reach over her and turn the lamp off.

My shirts off, so I'm a little cold, even though I know that my body's warm. I turn Rima around, and her hands instinctively come up to meet my chest. This time, I'm the one who's blushing. Man, I hate how much I love her. And I can't stand how much I need her.

I can't help but think back to all the times that she's helped me out. Even if it's just something as simple as having a small argument with me, then letting me win to raise my spirits.

Even though, I hate how much I love her. I still rap my arms around her. I just can't seem to let her go. My question is, Why doesn't she move away, or complain, or anything. Why is she just laying here with me, cuddling?

After a while, I give up and fall asleep. The last thought that ran through my mind as I was seeing which one would be the last before I went to sleep, (Love's me or Love's me Not) was that she loves me.

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me,**

**And your kiss won't make me weak,**

**But no one, in this world,**

**Knows me the way you know me,**

**So you'll probably always, have a spell on me**

Rima's POV

I woke up, and found that last night wasn't a dream. We went to a cabin, played what if, I character changed with KusuKusu, me and Nagi found Cocoa, Cocoa is pregnant, and NAGI IS STILL CUDDLING WITH ME!

I can't help but wonder why he's still holding me though. If he really doesn't love me, then wouldn't he have let go of me after I fell asleep? Maybe he does love me. There was only one way to find out. And that was to hold a test. Mwahahahaha! I will figure it out without having to confess! Mwahahahahahahaha! I kept laughing in my head when I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I started chuckling, and that lead to giggling, which lead to laughing, which lead to Nagi waking up.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Nothing. Let's just get ready for today," I reply. I go into the closet, and pick out my outfit. "I want the shower first," I say sticking my head out of the closet. Nagi simply nodds and continues looking for clothes. I happily skip to the bathroom and take my shower. I get out and dry my hair. I put on my clothes, a purple sundress, with a white flower trimming. Then add on my accesories. My headband, two purple and white braclets on each wrist. Then I walk out.

Nagi has his clothes in his hands and looks up at me. He gets a faint blush on his cheeks, but I still see it. Then he goes to the bathroom. I just sit on the bed and look at Cocoa. She looked like she would give birth any day now.

In about 10 minutes I hear the shower stop. Then I hear the blow dryer. Stupid Nagi. That's what you get for having long hair. Then 5 minutes later, he comes out. He's wearing a white T-shirt that just so happens to show all of his muscles clearly, and basketball shorts. I feel my face heat up and see Nagi smirk.

"What are you still doing here, Rima-chan? I thought you'd have left to eat breakfast by now," he says. Obviously he thinks he's gonna win this one.

"I was looking after Cocoa since she looks like she's gonna give birth any day now," I say. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Sure, Rima-chan," He says.

"I just got done. Let's go," I say. I was _not_ going to re-state that I was looking afer her. If I did, then it meant that I wasn't actually looking after her, but if I didn't then it emplied that it didn't matter to me if he believed me or not, because it's true.

We go out into the kitchen to see everyone else just getting out too. I open the cabnet and find a box of cerial. I get a bowl down, and get out the milk. Then I pour me a bowl of cerial. Nagi gets a bowl down too, and starts eating the same cerial I'm eating. Everyone else does the same.

"Yaya wants to go swimming!" Yaya shouted.

"Okay," I reply.

Once we all finnish, Nagi and I go back to our room.

"I'll change in the bathroom. You can change out here," I say, then grab my swimsuit, and go into the bathroom.

When I get done, I look in the mirror. I actually look good. I'm wearing a peach and orange two piece. It's got an orange background, and peach flowers on it. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I hate it when my hair gets in my face while swimming.

I knock on the door and ask him if he's done changing. He says yes, and I walk out. He's wearing purple and black swimtrunks. The background's black, and there are dark purple flowers on it.

I can't help but blush when I see him. Once again, he's topless. He turns his head to see me, and his face goes red too. That means he at least likes me right?

I turn to look at Cocoa, and find that she's eating her food. I open up the glass door, and prop it open so that she can go outside if she wants to. Then Nagi and I go out. I open up the hallway closet and grab a beach towel. I get another one for Nagi.

"Aw, thanks Rima-chan!" Nagi says. I sigh. Maybe one of these days his charm won't affect me.

"Whatever," I say and hand him his towel. We walk out onto the beach and I lay my beach towel on the sand. It's far enough from the water that it won't reach it for a while, and it's convienently under an umbrella.

"You aren't going to swim, Rima-chan?" Nagi asks.

"Nope," I reply. I lie down and on my towel. In a few seconds the others all come out. Nagi lays his towel by mine and joins the guys as they start playing. Yaya, and Kairi are having a splash war. It looks like Yaya finally got him to crack.

Utau, and Amu are playing beach voleyball. I'm still just sitting here watching. Amu and Utau give up when Ikuto comes and drags Amu into the water. She doesn't really complain much.

Utau runs in to tackle Kukai because he was about to beat Nagi, and she didn't want him to win. I started watching their splashing war, so I didn't realize Nagi walking up to me until he sat down. I turned to look at him.

"Yes, can I help you?" I ask.

"Are you afraid to swim in the ocean?" Nagi asks. Why would he think that?

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be af-" I remembered that he knew that I'm scared of water. I instantly correct myself.

"No, I don't like not being able to see land. I'm not scared of water," I reply calmly now.

"Oh, ok then. I guess you won't mind this then," He says. Before I can ask him what he means, he picks me up and starts caring me (bridal style) into the ocean.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yell. That probably wasn't the best choice of words seeing as we were already in the water.

"Ok, if you really want me to," Nagi says, then promptly drops me into the ocean. It. Was. Freezing.

"It's too cold!" I yell. The others start laughing, but not before I point and glare. That's all I needed to do.

"Not my fault, you told my to put you down," Nagi says.

"That was before I found out that the water was FREEZING!" I yell at him.

"Did you want me to pick you back up?" he asked. He took a step closer to me.

"N-N-No!" I yell, but I can feel myself blushing.

"Too late, Ri-ma-chan," He says then picks me up again. I can feel my cheeks get even redder. No one really knows me the way he does. He even knows that my parens fight. Amu doesn't even know that yet. So he'll probably always have a spell on me.

**That's how much I love you,**

**That's how much I need you,**

**That's how much I love you,**

**That's how much I need you,**

**And I hate how I love you,**

**So**

Normal POV

Rima instantly blushed more when Nagihiko picked her up. Everyone laughed, and this time she didn't try to stop them. After a while everyone agreed that it was time to go back inside.

Rima and Nagihiko went to their room. Nagihiko got the shower first tonight, and came back out 20 minutes later with his hair dried, and black pj bottoms on.

Rima went into the bathroom before he could see her blush. She quickly took her shower, and came out of the bathroom 25 minutes after she had gone in. She was wearing a white tank top (with her bra underneath) and yello shorts.

This time it was Nagihiko who blushed. Rima went over to the door and closed it. (The porch door) Then she made sure that Cocoa was comfy in her bed, and sat down by Nagihiko.

Nagihiko once again pulled Rima under the covers.

"Rima-chan, I want to tell you something," Nagihiko starts.

"Yes?" Rima, who's facing him this time (Yes, her hands are on his chest! :3) asked.

"I think that you like me. Like as more than a friend. And I'm saying this not to hurt you, or tease you, but to be truely honest. I love you Rima," Nagihiko says honestly.

"You're right. I do love you Nagi. I just wasn't sure that you did," Rima replied.

Rima's POV

"I love you Rima," What? No honorific? Just kidding.

"You're right. I do love you Nagi. I just wasn't sure that you did," I reply.

"I really do love you Rima-chan," Nagi says. Now that's better. Don't forget the honorific next time.

"I love you to Nagi," I say.

He starts to lean in, and I do to. The kiss starts soft and sweet, but he starts pushing harder, and I gladly oblige. He licks my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He takes that opportunity and enters my mouth.

I rap my arms around his neck, and he raps his arms around my waist. We break away for air. I can feel myself yearning for more. He kisses me again, and I instantly deepen the kiss. I give him entrance right away. I slip my tounge into his mouth and start exploring.

We keep exploring each others mouths until we're comfortable with each other. Then we have to break apart because of the stupid thing that God created called lack of breath.

We talk for a while and end up really getting to know each other. I can't help but laugh when he says that he had a hampster named Cocoa. I told him about how I actually like to sing, and he simply encouraged me to go for whichever I wanted to do most.

We just talked and laughed until we both fell asleep in each others arms. I couldn't help but want just one more kiss though before I fell asleep. I didn't go for it because he might have already been asleep. I hate how much I love him.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to know if this should be a one-shot, or if I should continue on. Review and let me know okay? I'll check my reviews March 10th and I'll see if you want this story to continue or not.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, or the song 'Hate How Much I Love You.'**

**Love you all,**

**Sarah'sStory**


End file.
